


Persuasion

by tonystarkssnipples



Series: Lawyer AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: Steve and his son, James move in with Tony and his son, Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manorabrucelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/gifts).



> Takes place halfway through [The Defender of the Innocent and the Defender of the Guilty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3654267).

“I’m not sharing my room,” Peter insisted. Tony shifted the pirate ship shaped bed so it was in the corner instead of jutting out into the middle of the room. Peter sat on the floor where his dresser had been before Tony had moved it to make room for the new boy moving in.“I’m sorry sweetheart, but we don’t have another room for James to live in.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but we don’t have another room for James to live in.”

“James got a room!” Peter whined. “James got a room at Mr. Steve’s house.”

Tony sighed and sat on the floor across from his son. The five-year-old turned to face the wall, chubby arms crossed against his chest. Watching Peter look so upset almost made him rethink the entire move before remembering that the boy was just dealing with separation anxiety. For years, it had just been the two of them against the world and now there were going to be more people in their home.

“You like Steve, right?” Tony started.

“So what?” Peter grumbled.

“Won’t it be nice to have him here?”

“I dun’ like James,” Peter whispered. “He’s mean.”

Tony’s heart ached. It was true, James could be rude. But, like Peter, it was simply because the changes were upsetting him. Tony had spent time with James, just the two of them, and the boy was very kind, if not a little stubborn.

“He’s a lot younger than you.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and gently turned him so they were facing each other. “And he’s probably going to be nervous living in a new place.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And he’s going to need someone older to make sure he’s comfortable.”

“Like you or Mr. Steve?” Peter asked.

“I was thinking you.” Tony couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face at the sight of Peter’s eyes bugging out of his head. “Will you be a good big brother?”

“He’s gonna be my brover?” Peter thought for a minute, finger tapping against his chin. “He’s gonna be my lil brover and imma be his big brover so he’s gonna have to do what I say.”

“That’s not what I—”

The end of Tony’s sentence what cut off when he heard the door unlock and open, the voice of his partner and son entering his—their—house.

“Sweetheart?” Steve’s voice sounded through the apartment. “We’re home.”

God, Tony loved the sound of that. _Home._

“How about we go say hi,” Tony suggested, standing and extending his arm down to Peter. When the boy shook his head, Tony sighed. “I’ll carry you.” They were trying to break the habit but Tony understood the gravity of the situation and was willing to make an exception. Peter’s eyes lit up and he stood, extending his arms in the air for Tony to latch on and gather the boy in his arms.

“I hafta go potty,” James whined the moment Tony rounded the corner.

“First say hi,” Steve prompted, slightly jarring the young boy in his arms.

“Hi Mr. Tony. Hi Peter,” he grumbled, waving a hand absently in their direction. “I hafta go potty,” he repeated, turning back to Steve. “Daddy ya gotta come with me.”

“Alright, bud,” Steve said. “Let’s go.”

Steve walked by Tony, kissing him quickly as he passed.

“Welcome home,” Tony whispered. He would never get tired to being able to say that.

* * *

The night went about as well as planned. There was food throwing between Peter and James and shrill screaming at bath time. The behavior landed both boys in trouble and sent to bed early, which was almost a worse punishment for Steve and Tony.

“I’m not sharing my rooooo _ooooooooom!_ ” Peter screamed, thrashing about as Tony forced him into pajamas. “I hate James. I hate ‘im.”

“I hate you, too,” James whined from the other side of their now-shared bedroom. Steve was having a similarly difficult time wrangling his son into sleep clothes.

“Listen,” Tony shouted, standing up to his full height. “Both of you, sit down. Right. Now.”

Both children immediately fell quiet and plopped cross-legged on the floor, looking up at Tony. Confused, Steve stood fully next to Tony, a united front.

“This is it now,” Tony insisted. “We are both aware that you two aren’t the best of friends. We also know that you’re over exaggerating your dislike for each other. You have enjoyed each other’s company in the past.” James and Peter exchanged a soft, embarrassed glance.

“Boys,” Steve sighed. “This living situation isn’t ideal.”

“This apartment was a perfect size for Peter and I. Now that James and Steve live here, it’s a little cramped.”

“We are in the process of looking for a house,” Steve announced. The boy’s eyes grew. “Each of you will have your own rooms eventually.”

“ _But_ if we’re dealing with two naughty boys and spending our time punishing them, we won’t have as much time to look and plan. This situation is new, it’s going to take time to adjust for all of us, and it would be awesome if we all chipped in and helped the process go smoothly.”

“I’ll chip in, Tony will chip in. Boys, will you chip in and help make this move go easier?”

James and Peter both grumbled _yes._

“Now let’s brush our teeth and get all tucked in. It’s bed time.”

Immediately, the whining began again.

* * *

Tony was scraping the last bits of food from the dinner plates into the garbage disposal when he felt warm arms envelop him from behind.

“They’re asleep.” Steve punctuated the sentence with a kiss to Tony’s shoulder.

“That’s interesting,” Tony said, his tone a practiced neutral.

“Mmm,” Steve agreed. Tony’s breath hitched when he felt Steve’s fingers brush against a bare patch of skin between the hem of his shirt and the top of his pants. He leaned his head back to rest against Steve’s chest while the other man let his fingers dip below the top of Tony’s jeans.

“I’m meeting with a client tomorrow,” Tony protested weakly. Steve kissed along his jaw. “I have to prepare a statement to go over with him.” Steve flicked open the button of Tony’s pants. “I have to work, I—” Steve’s hand found its way into Tony’s underwear. “Am out of excuses. Take me to bed.”

Steve continued to run one hand up and down Tony’s chest and abdomen, the other gently feeling the smooth skin just above Tony’s gradually hardening cock. “Don’t let me stop you. Continue washing the dishes.”

“I was,” Tony swallowed deeply when Steve’s fingers ghosted over his dick. “Almost finished.”

“We don’t want to leave those dishes in the sink until tomorrow,” Steve murmured, taking Tony wholly in his hand and stroking lightly. “Finish up. Don’t mind me.”

“You’re the devil.”

“Nah. I’m just very persuasive.” Steve insisted. “Now hurry up and finish, I have plans for y—”

“DADDY!” Peter shouted and Tony had just enough time to tuck himself back into his pants before his son stormed into the kitchen. He’d changed from pajamas into sweatpants and a t-shirt, which was on backwards, and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. “I need you to help me tie my shoes.”

“And where are you going, exactly?”

“I’m running away from home,” Peter announced.

“Oh yeah?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Mr. Steve, will you please help me tie my shoes? Daddy won’t.”

Steve bit his lip, forcing himself not to laugh. “Why are you running away from home?”

“Because I don’t want to share my room,” Peter stated. “Duh.”

Tony schooled his expression, crouching down to be at his son’s level. “Where are you going to go?” Tony asked.

“Gran’ma and gran’pa’s.”

“How are you going to get there?” Steve questioned.

“Un’ca Clint is gonna pick me up.”

“Is he? Have you called him yet?” Tony stood up.

“Not yet. I was gonna call him after you helped me with my shoes.”

Steve and Tony exchanged a glance. “I’ll help you with your shoes,” Steve offered. “Your dad will call uncle Clint for you, how does that sound?”

Peter’s eyes grew wide as Tony reached for his phone. After a moment of fiddling, Tony hit call and waited for his brother to answer. “Hey, Clint.” He continued to talk as he rounded the corner, out of Peter’s earshot.

“ _It’s late._ ”

“Sorry. Peter is running away from home. He says he’s going to live with dad and that he was going to call you for a ride after I helped him tie his shoes.”

“ _Your son is an odd little fellow._ ”

 “I was hoping you could come over and pretend to pick him up. Teach him a little bit of a lesson.”

“ _Yeah. I’ll be there in fifteen._ ”

“Excellent.” They disconnected the phone and Tony rejoined Peter and Steve in the kitchen. Peter had both shoes on and Steve was finishing up tying the left one. The boy’s face was red, his eyes wet, clearly trying to hold it together.

“How did it go?” Steve asked, standing.

“You’re in luck, kid. Uncle Clint was up and he’s going to be here in about fifteen minutes. Let’s look in that backpack and make sure you got everything you need.” Tony gently removed the backpack from Peter’s shoulders and opened it. “Toothbrush. Stuffed kangaroo. Looks like you’re set. I suggest you bring a change of underwear but I can’t tell you what to do anymore.”

Peter’s lower lip was trembling and Tony almost gave up. Almost.

“I’ll go get that,” Steve offered. “If you want. It’s your call now, Pete.”

“Only daddy can call me Pete,” Peter said, his voice sounding _wrecked._

"I’m not your daddy anymore. Grandpa Bruce is now, remember?”

Giving up, Peter broke down sobbing and ran to Tony’s legs, squeezing tightly. “Y-your sti-ill my dad-d-d-dy,” he cried. “I do-on’t wanna live with Un’ca Clint ‘n gran’ma ‘n gran’pa.” He wiped his snotty nose on Tony’s jeans. “I wanna live here with you.”

 “Living here means living with Mr. Steve and James. I think you’d be much happier with your own room.”

Peter howled again, clutching tighter to Tony’s legs. Tony crouched down once again to be face to face with the five-year-old. Peter flung his arms around Tony’s neck.

“I wanna stay here with y-you and Mr. Steve.”

“What about James?”

Wordlessly and sniffling, Peter nodded. “I wanna live here, even if I have to share my room. I’ll even share my toys! Please.”

“What do you say, Steve?” Tony asked. “Should we let him stay?”

“I’m okay with it. You?”

“I guess we’ll keep you,” Tony addressed his son. “Now let’s have a glass of milk and Steve’ll read you a book.” When Peter started to protest, Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “I have a little bit of work to do, but don’t worry, you’ll be right in between Steve and I, okay.” Peter nodded and used the back of his hand to sloppily wipe the tears out of his eyes.

“I’ll help you change back into ‘jammies and your daddy will microwave the milk and we’ll all meet in our room in five minutes?” Steve suggested. Peter agreed and, much to Tony’s delight, allowed Steve to scoop him up in his arms.

The microwave was beeping when he heard Clint letting himself in.

“Where’s my new roomie?” he asked.

“He broke sooner than expected. Thanks for coming though.”

“I hauled my ass all the way down here—”

“Thank you, but we took care of it.”

Clint sighed. “Where is he now?”

“Steve’s getting him back into pajamas and then we’re going to read a book.”

“And the other one?”

“Fast asleep and completely oblivious.”

Clint clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Good luck, big bro. Congrats on Steve. You got a good one.”

Tony looked in the direction of the bedrooms, watching as Steve held Peter’s hand and guided him into Tony and Steve’s bedroom. “Yeah. I got a good one.”

*

Steve returned from carrying Peter back to bed after falling asleep to see Tony cast in the glow of his laptop screen, glasses falling down his nose as he typed rapidly. Steve crawled up the bed and slowly closed Tony’s laptop.

“I was working,” Tony whined.

“I wasn’t done with you,” Steve whispered, barely audible to Tony only a few inches away. Instantly, Tony felt goosebumps cover his entire body, blood rushing to his cock. Steve, who was sucking just behind Tony’s ear, grinned. “Persuasive.”

“You ch-eat.” Tony’s breath hitched.

Steve hummed, shifting his weight to one arm, freeing the other to stroke Tony’s clothed erection. “I’m getting my way, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do I have your permission,” Steve asked, pausing to bite at the hollow of Tony’s throat. “To have my wicked way with you?” Tony answered by pulling Steve up for a kiss, their erections rubbing together, separated only be a few flimsy pieces of cloth.

“Excellent.”

Steve pushed his pants off and caught the lube Tony tossed his way. Steve was slicking his cock while Tony was gently prepping himself. With the multitasking, it took no time at all before Steve was easing inside Tony, bit by bit, until his hips were meeting Tony’s ass. With the first rock of Steve’s hips, Tony’s mouth fell open, a moan spilling from his lips.

“Shh,” Steve warned. “They’re asleep next door.”

Tony nodded and this time when Steve thrust in him, he bit Steve’s shoulder. Steve let out a little gasp of pain, but was too overwhelmed by Tony starting to move his hips slightly to meet his thrusts to care.

The door creaked open and a quiet voice asked, “Dad?”

They immediately stilled, looking at each other with worried eyes. Steve held his cock as he slowly pulled out of Tony, praying no wetness was audible. “James,” he choked out when he was fully out of Tony, missing the tight heat and shivering at the cold. “Why are you awake? What’s wrong?”

“I got scared ‘cause I waked up ‘n didn’t know where I was ‘cause I forgotteded we were at Mr. Tony’s house.” James cautiously entered the room. “Can I sleep wif you?”

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed in frustration. “Yeah,” he said. “But can you go wait in the hall for a minute?”

Unquestioning, James slunk into the hallway, clicking the door shut behind him.

“Shit,” Steve groaned, resting his forehead on Tony’s. “Alright. Let’s… alright.” He rolled off Tony and walked to the adjacent bathroom, dampening a washcloth and cleaning some of the sweat and lube from himself before grabbing another and doing the same for Tony. They dressed in silence, carefully straitening the covers.

“Love you,” Tony chuckled, before opening the door and admitting the younger of the boys. James brushed past them and curled up in the center of the bed, patting the space to his left for Steve to join him.

“Love you, too,” Steve said, pecking Tony on the lips before heading towards the bed.

“Ewwwww, kissing!” James whined, covering his face with a pillow. “Gross.”

Tony chuckled. “I think I’m gonna take care of the work stuff in the other room while you put him to sleep. I have to get it done. Might as well be now.” Steve frowned and leaned in for another kiss, but Tony pulled away. “And don’t go getting any ideas about coming out there and persuading me.” Steve’s frown turned cartoonish, causing Tony to let out a single _ha_ , before pecking him on the lips and grabbing the laptop from where it had been discarded on the floor.

“Night, sweetheart,” Steve said, kissing the top of Tony’s head when he passed by. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

His client was reading the document Tony’d drawn up the night before, but all Tony could think about the burning in his eyes. He was _exhausted._ Steve hadn’t come out to try and _persuade_ Tony into bed, but Tony hadn’t been able to think about anything else. It was three in the morning by the time he printed and stapled the pages now being devoured by the man sitting across from him. When he’d gotten into bed, Steve was fast asleep, James curled up beside him. Too tired to care, Tony just crawled right in, not bothering to carry the child to his room.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hmm?” Tony blinked wide. Had he started falling asleep?

“I have some questions.”

“It’s noon. How about we break for lunch and get back to this at one?” Tony suggested. An hour’s nap sounded like _exactly_ what he needed.

"Sure.”

Tony stuck out his hand which the man took and shook. _Good handshake_ , Tony thought absentmindedly, mentally already curled up on the couch in the corner. When the door clicked shut behind his client, he stood, desperate for the couch.

“ _Mr. Stark, there’s someone here to see you._ ”

Tony almost started crying but he was a professional, so he told his secretary to send the person in. The tension and dread ran out of him when he saw it was Steve. He stood up and walked across the room, melting into the kiss Steve gave him.

“This is a nice surprise,” Tony mused after they’d separated. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“ _Well_ ,” Steve said, unzipping his jacket to hang on the coatrack in the corner. “I was gonna head to the gym during lunch but _then_ I thought of something else I could do to get my blood pumping.” He walked to Tony and slowly began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. “Rather, some _one_ else I could do.”

 "You came halfway across town for a quicky in my office?” Tony asked, unbelieving.

“If last night was any indication, I don’t think we’ll be getting to do this at home for a while. At least until the boys get settled.” Steve wasted no time getting to Tony’s belt. “What do you say?”

“I say,” Tony inhaled deeply. “That if we undress ourselves we’ll have more time for fucking.” He batted Steve’s hands away and handled his belt on his own, quickly stripping his pants and underwear, leaving them in a heap at his feet. Steve had taken his shirt off and was working on his own belt when he leaned in to kiss Tony, grabbing hard at his hips.

“Did you bring anything?” Tony asked. Steve nodded and reached into his pocket and tossed the travel shampoo bottle filled with lube in Tony’s direction. Tony, still partially ready from the previous night, prepared himself easily. Before long, they were falling onto the couch and Steve was guiding his cock inside Tony.

“Baby,” Steve choked out. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

“So tight for me.”

“Just for you.”

Steve continued to roll his hips, burying himself deep in Tony, eliciting a noise of pleasure from the man beneath him with each thrust.

“Your cock is so big. So big inside me.” Tony gasped, grasping onto Steve’s shoulders, nails digging in. Steve moaned, deep in his throat, speeding up his already frantic pace. “You gonna cum inside me, baby?”

“Yes,” Steve choked out.

“Fill me up.”“Fuck. Yes.” Steve was now just shallowly rutting into Tony, rubbing mercilessly against Tony’s prostate. Steve came first, the feeling of his warm cum spilling into Tony causing the other man to tip over the edge.

“Fuck. Yes.” Steve was now just shallowly rutting into Tony, rubbing mercilessly against Tony’s prostate. Steve came first, the feeling of his warm cum spilling into Tony causing the other man to tip over the edge.

“Shit,” Tony huffed, hand falling into his own cum coving his belly. “That was pleasant.”

“Oh, was it?” Steve joked. “Glad to know. I found it rather pleasant, myself.”

Tony’s eyes had drooped closed, his exhaustion returning. “Clean me up. ‘M gonna take a nap,” he slurred, already half asleep. When he woke up, Steve was sitting across from him, engrossed in his phone.

“Wu’ time’s it,” he mumbled, still groggy.

“Three,” Steve said.

“Three?” Tony sat up. “I’m at work. I was with a client. I—”

“Calm down. Your client came in and I told him that you were feeling under the weather and had been trying to power through but you’d see him tomorrow. He said you’d seemed off and he hopes you feel better. I called in sick and I’ve been waiting for you to get up.” Steve shrugged as if this were an everyday occurrence.

Tony let out a long breath. “Thanks.” After rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at Steve. “Three, you said?”

“Yeah.”

“We gotta go pick up the kids.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead gently. “I’ll pick them up. You go home and lay down. I know you’re still tired.”

Tony smiled softly, thinking back to Clint’s words the night before, about Tony getting a good one.

 _No,_ he thought. _I got a great one._

 


End file.
